


My sweet

by TheUnderrealmVoid



Series: How to date a Killer [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, calling you pet names, ej being cute and jealous, metion of cannibalism and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnderrealmVoid/pseuds/TheUnderrealmVoid
Summary: Date a cannibal for a day. Is that what you want? If so then this is the right place.A fluffy one-shot about everyone's favorite grey-skinned cannibal. The story includes some headcanons I have about living with him so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s)
Series: How to date a Killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893604
Kudos: 12





	My sweet

Warm sun shines through my eyelids. Quickly the weird dream about the legless duck I had fades from my memory as I open my eyes and blink into the light. I am faced with grey curtains.  
As the dizziness of sleep falls off me I wonder what woke me. The sun is shut out so what...I realize quickly that instead of the sun,it was the wet squelching noise coming from my right.  
Confused, I blink. Chewing. My tired mind takes a moment but then I groan. “Why do you always have to eat in bed?” I mumble still half asleep while turning around to face him.  
Eyeless Jack is already fully dressed but not fully disguised yet. The grey skin around his mouth is stained red. He looks disinterested, his eyes dripping black liquid. He is chewing on something. Something fleshy, red and dribbling.   
Jack stares at me before taking another bite. I roll my eyes and turn back around.  
“Don’t you have to go to work,” I ask.  
“I leave in thirty minutes but I wanted to have a snack before I go.”  
Man, this guy is romantic. Other boyfriends hold you close and make sure they are holding you in their arms when you wake up. Or maybe even make you breakfast in bed.  
But no. Instead, he eats organs in bed. Awesome. Best thing to wake up to.  
However, as I sit up and look at him I can’t help but feel my stomach tingle. I slip out of bed and quickly walk out of the room and into the bathroom.  
It took me some time to get used to this. To him. I needed a lot of time to accept the fact that he was a killer and I could not change that. Despite knowing about his...occupation, I still fell hard for him.  
I’m not insane. At least I don’t think so. I don’t like the thought of him killing people. Eating them. Sometimes it really disgusts me. But I can’t let him go. Honestly, I don’t even know if I want to.  
And then we moved in together. Something even more strange. He can be hard to live with sometimes. I have to make sure that no small things are left on the ground so he does not step on them by accident and to always leave room in the fridge for his ‘snacks’  
I do my morning routine in the bathroom before heading into the kitchen for some cereal. The place Jack got us is very nice. It’s one of these modern flats with huge windows and round furniture. Probably costs a fortune.  
It’s more than likely that I would not be able to pay for that on my own. But we share the cost equally and we manage. I sit down at the dining table and try to get out of zombie mode and properly start my day.  
One bowl of cereal later I am still hungry. So I make some eggs.  
“Jack? Do you want eggs and bacon?”  
No answer. I know that he heard me but maybe he is getting ready for work. He can’t go out to his job as a surgeon looking like himself.   
I was not able to catch him doing it yet but I know he does not use makeup to cover the grey skin, sharp teeth and lack of eyeballs. Whenever he leaves the house he looks like an average, seeing person.   
I crack two eggs and gently fry them. My hand is already reaching for the bacon when I feel a chin rest on my shoulder and two arms envelope me from behind.  
“You should not fry those too long.” he says. I sigh and try to get him off of me. I don’t need him to critique my cooking so early in the morning.  
“Then do it yourself.” I reply before emptying the contents of the pan onto my plate. But Eyeless Jack does not let go of me.  
“Are you angry?”  
His voice sounds almost bored.  
“I’m not. It’s just early.” Don’t really know if it actually mattered to him or if he was just polite. When I turned around he was in disguise and if I didn't know better even I would have mistaken him for a normal human.  
Jack cradles my face in his hands and presses his forehead against mine. My chest tenses up. He always does sweet things like that out of nowhere. Jack’s skin is cold but I enjoy the feeling of being close to him.  
“I’m going to work now, but let’s have lunch together later. Would that be alright with you?”  
I can feel his breath on my cheeks as he talks.   
“Yeah, sure. Should I come by at 1 pm as usual?”  
He nods and then lets go of me. “I’m going to head out,” he says while stealing a piece of bacon. “Don’t be late”

My library shift starts at 3 pm so that gives me enough time to study for my course on “American Literary History” tomorrow and finish one of the smaller assignments for my secondary subject.  
At 12:34 I leave our apartment and start to head towards the hospital. Only six months ago I was a patient in that exact facility after a kitchen accident. That was where I met Jack.

He was not my doctor but the one of Mrs. Jeremiah who I shared a room with. However he would always greet me and started to chat with me for a bit when he noticed my interest in the classical literature my friends got for me.  
I told him about my studying and he told me about his work as a doctor. Nothing confidential but still interesting. He described the details of certain medical procedures in great detail which was fascinating but disturbing at the same time.  
But then… I shiver as I remember the night before I left the hospital. I was a bit sad to leave. The conversations with Jack were the thing I had looked forward to all this time.   
He had not stopped by this evening so I was considering leaving my room to look for him but since it was almost midnight I figured that it was a bit late. Plus how would I even find him?  
But then someone entered my room. It was Jack. Tall and handsome as always. I was about to call out to him when I saw him closing the door behind him. Strange. He never did that before. For some reason I froze at this action.  
Jack approached my bed, looking with an empty gaze in my direction. I figured he would say something any second now. I was literally sitting up, staring at him. But he didn’t.  
Instead he went over to Mrs. Jeremiah who snored quietly. He approached her and lifted up her hospital gown. My mind started spinning. What the hell was he doing?  
I got my answer quicker than I would have liked. In the faint light that one of the street lights from outside cast into the room I saw the glint of a blade.  
Before I could even exhale another breath Jack cut into Mrs. Jeremiah’s flesh. I was glad for the darkness as it covered most of what he was doing to her. But the wet sounds of flesh being cut and the digging he seemed to do made me want to throw up. However no matter how much I did not want to see this, I could not look away.  
After only a few minutes that seemed to drag on for eternity he pulled something from her insides. In his hand rested a piece of flesh. My stomach dropped and churned. I could not peel my eyes off Jack.  
So I watched. Watched as he lifted his hand dripping with blood to his mouth.  
As he bit into the meat, finally my frozen body made a sound. I breathed a shaky breath accompanied by a quiet whimper. Jack’s head snapped in my direction. His mouth stained in red spoke to me: “You are awake?”

So much has changed. I walk into Jack’s hospital feeling excited to see him again. Back then I was scared. Not anymore At least not too much. He could have killed me back then.  
“Hi Maggie,” I greet the lady at the counter. “Is Jack done with surgery yet?” I remember him telling me yesterday that he had a complicated procedure coming up.  
Margaret smiles at me and says: “Yes, I saw him heading into the locker room. He is probably still changing.”  
I nod and keep chatting with her for a bit. She tells me a lot about her little twins at home and shows me at least 30 almost identical pictures of the little girls. I nod and smile at everything she says.  
“Well, if it isn’t Jack’s wifey.” Internally I roll my eyes. A sentence like that could only come from a particular coworker of Eyeless Jack.   
“Nice to see you, Andy.” I say with a painful smile and turn to see him leaning against the counter next to me.  
“It’s been too long. We should really hang out again. How about some drinks today? You can even bring your boyfriend.” he says and then laughs as if air was running out.  
God, give me patience. Maggie just looks as uncomfortable as I feel. But I can not answer him. Someone else beats me to it. “We are a bit busy. Looks like we will have to reschedule that.” Jack says. He stands behind me with a bit of a sour expression. Andy lifts his hands in defence and laughs before saying something about having too much work left to do and leaving.   
“Let’s go, my sweet.” Jack says while grabbing my hand. I swoon at that pet name and hold onto him tightly. He uses pet names sparingly but every time he does it makes me wild.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Home.” he responds. I raise an eyebrow.  
“Whaaat? We are not playing the food critic game today?” I ask in fake surprise.   
“Not in the mood. I have another shift in two hours so I just want to eat something good now.”  
Eyeless Jack was quite the picky eater. Usually we spend those breaks of his walking from one restaurant to the other. He sniffs the air for a few seconds and is usually unhappy with the quality of the food so we move on.  
So instead of doing that we go back to our apartment. I close the door and am about to walk past Jack but he is not moving. Rather than heading to the kitchen directly like he usually would he stands with his back to me.  
“Jack?”  
He turns to me and steps closer. A few seconds later I find myself with my back pressed against the door and him looking down on me, his body only inches from mine.  
“Are you angry?” I ask while looking at his face.  
“Yes.”  
His expression had only changed a bit. It’s the slight furrowing of his brows and the narrowed eyes that give him away.  
“I told you what would happen if he asked you out again. My patience has run out.”  
“Don’t eat him, Jack. Come on. You’re being silly.” I say. I’m fully aware that he is not joking. But the way he looks at me...almost vulnerable. Enough to make any heart flutter.  
Gently I raise my hand to his cheek. His skin is a bit oily due to the makeup but I feel the familiar frostiness underneath. Jack closes his eyes and leans into my touch. In response my thumb gently rubs over his cheek.  
“You know that I only have eyes for you, don’t you? My lovely cannibal.”  
I pull him down to me. Our noses touch shortly before our lips do. No matter how threatening he was only seconds ago, his kiss is soft. He rests one of his hands on my neck. Not squeezing, only tilting my head up.  
Eyeless Jack’s mouth entices me to follow his lead. His other hand is buried in my hair. Directing me, holding. I rest my right hand on his chest. Somewhere beneath the grey flesh and the bones is his heart. Not beating. But it’s comforting to know that it’s there.  
When Jack’s lips leave mine his frown is gone. “Andrew is quite lucky that you are way tastier than anything he has to offer,” he whispers breathily while resting his forehead against mine.  
It takes a lot to make this man jealous or even catch him off guard. His reactions are priceless. In the end, he does not have to worry though. I’m his as much as he is mine.  
“Do we still have tomatoes?” Jack finally asks and breaks the spell.  
“I didn’t eat any. So, probably?”  
“Good. Then we are having Spaghetti Pomodoro.” With that, he is off. I can’t help but smile. He knows that any type of pasta is my favorite. While he does insist I maintain a varied and mostly healthy diet Jack has a tendency to make noodles very often when we eat together.  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
“Yes. You could cut the garlic and one of the yellow onions.” Jack responds. He is already washing some basil and quickly chops it into small pieces.  
I grab one of our cutting boards and follow his instructions. Behind us, the water starts to boil. Eyeless Jack even made the pasta himself. Cooking is something he takes really seriously because besides his job it’s the thing he enjoys the most.  
While I try to keep the onion tears at a minimum I feel breathing on my neck. Or rather sniffing.   
“Do I smell bad?” I ask, slightly concerned.  
“No...not at all. You are using a new shampoo.”  
“Well, you were complaining that my mango one smelled too much like chemicals. That’s why I got Jodie to give me a bottle of her organic shampoo,” I say whilst still in tears. “Do you like it?”  
Gently I feel Jack push my hair out of the way and burying his nose in my neck. “I do. Keep using it.”  
Well, that’s decided then. My face heats up a bit at his actions and I feel a bit sad when he moves to stir the pasta.  
After my cutting is done I am ordered to sit in the living room to wait for the food to be done. That man really hates it when people stand his way in the kitchen.  
But I do not have to wait for long. Jack comes back, plates in hand. We sit at the dining table and eat in relative silence. By the slow and almost automated movements of Eyeless Jack’s utensils, I can tell his mind is elsewhere. So I drift as well and we sit not talking but content in each other’s company.  
Unsurprisingly the food is delicious. No idea who taught Jack to cook like that but whoever did deserves a medal.  
“Mhm. My break is almost over.” I look up at that and see that the frown has returned.  
“Aw, that sucks. When will you be back?”  
“Too late,” he says while getting to his feet “so don’t stay up.” He moves to get our plates to the kitchen. Jack passes me and deliberately strokes my shoulder for just a moment. Like a wave goosebumps spread all over my body.   
“Have fun.” I say smiling before I get ready for work as well.

At night it’s the same game as always. Whenever Jack has to stay out until the sun almost rises again he tells me not to wait up. But I do. I force myself to stay awake until the spot next to me in the bed squeaks quietly.   
Always quiet, Jack lies down next to me. “Welcome back.” I mumble. My eyelids are closing continuously but I’m still able to keep them open for now.  
“My sweet.”  
I feel him drape his arms over my stomach and bury his face in the nape of my neck. In his voice I can almost hear a smile. “I told you to not wait up.” That’s what you say every time, I think.  
“Don’t tell me you actually expected me to do that.” I respond. Jack moves his hand and rests it on my chest. My heart beat picks up.  
“I didn’t.” he mumbles now, his breath tickling my neck. After a while his breath gets slower and deeper. His arms around me, our bodies as close as possible. That’s all I need to fall asleep.  
“Night, Jack.”  
“Good night, sweetness.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at writing romance so I would really appreciate some feedback.
> 
> It was fun to imagine Jack in a relationship. I figured that he would be acting very neutral but sometimes just want to fluster and be close to his partner. I also liked the idea of Jack haveing no problem navigating despite his blindness but I think he would still step on small items on the floor so that is something to look out for.
> 
> Here is the pasta recipe I used as a reference: https://www.thedailymeal.com/recipes/spaghetti-pomodoro-recipe


End file.
